


Try Not To Burst Into Flames Challenge

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I passed, LMAO, Like, M/M, Making Out, actually wrote this in the span of two nights, anyways if you wanted a short makeout session then here you go!, as you can see, because I was about to catch on fire the first night, but barely I almost died, makeout session spicy, that's why the title is the way it is, the challenge was for me to write this, this is kinda........ spicy, this was really just writing practice lmao, without bursting into flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: The tags kinda explain it all, this was some writing practice that I've decided to publish because everyone I've showed this to so far has liked it lmaoNothing too "steamy" in here, just some making out. That's as far as I go on the spice meter lmao, this is as far as I will go haha.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Try Not To Burst into Flames Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824502
Comments: 70
Kudos: 766





	Try Not To Burst Into Flames Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I want to mention before we begin:
> 
> This was inspired by two things:  
> 1\. A Word Time I did that was based on the word "hush", which inspired the outline of this and  
> 2\. A long conversation I had with some friends about what if Dream and George were ticklish, which inspired some of the events/elements in here that you might notice.
> 
> Also you might notice I avoided a few words like the plague because if I were to have actually written those words I would've been gone I would've been up in flames lmao.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

George opened his mouth to speak, trying to find words to form a sentence, a question. What were they doing? Why? Did the man across from him actually feel the same?

He exhaled, the beginning of a word riding on his breath. However, before his statement was born, production was swiftly shut down by Dream, who uttered one single, simple word, but with the power of a forest fire behind it.

“ _ Hush _ .” Such a simple word, yet the voice behind it was not in the slightest. George had never heard that tone from Dream before. It sounded almost angry, backed by a whirlwind of emotions raging from within him. It sounded hungry, it sounded dangerous. It sounded like the last word a screaming pray would hear before their predator attacked. It was a sound that definitely made George shut up, his breath halting in the base of his throat.

But Dream did not attack him, not in the slightest. Instead, he places a hand on George’s thigh and closes the gap between their lips.

George’s reaction was immediate as an overwhelming flood of  _ something _ shot through every fiber of his being, electrifying every atom. It was like someone broke a dam in him, opened some sort of Pandora’s box in him, did something. It was an electric tsunami, a surge of strong emotion. It coaxed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath through his nose, leaning forward as a subconscious reply to Dream, his sense dulling into nothing except for touch, which he had become almost painfully hyperaware of, as he felt the hand on his leg twitch and soft lips against his press harder as Dream kissed him.

All rational thoughts, all thoughts in general, had left them both at that point. Their actions weren’t the consequences of their minds anymore, but their bodies. And their bodies had plenty to say.

Dream’s other hand crept to the base of George’s wait and anchored there, fingers digging lightly into his skin, a welcoming sense of pleasure to George as his hands ghosted over Dream’s body to find places of their own.

One hand slid up Dream’s chest and ended up grabbing a fistful of his shirt in his hands, immediately starting to tug the fabric closer to him in order to get them closer. Due to the fabric shortening towards the base of Dream’s stomach from George’s first hand gripping the shift, George’s other hand ghosted from Dream’s waist to his bare stomach, and he raised his hand higher to ghost over his side. 

A sudden, uncontrollable gasp shot through Dream, causing him to jerk slightly back and break their kiss. George felt a small shudder rack throughout Dream’s body, and was hyperaware of the shaky exhale that came from his mouth, as George blindly chased Dream’s lips down and brought them back into their kiss.

As he brought their lips back together, George’s hand opened and he laid his palm flat against Dream’s bare side, and he pressed his hand against his warm skin. Another shiver was felt as Dream’s breathing suddenly became more labored through his nose, and when George’s fingers twitched slightly from feeling one of Dream’s more labored breaths hit his eyelashes, something broke in Dream as something akin to a hum escaped him and tingled at George’s lips.

The hand Dream had against George’s thigh was suddenly at George’s diaphragm, and Dream pushed roughly against George, George unable to fight back because Dream was physically stronger than him. George was pushed back until his back touched the soft fabric of the couch they were sat on, and if his brain wasn’t melted into a puddle he would’ve realized he’d been pinned to the corner of the couch, neck resting against the arm and back against the seat. But his brain wasn’t working and he was too focused on Dream’s other hand, which had left his waist to dive under his shirt, his nails ghosting over the area of his stomach around his naval. 

It was now George’s turn to gasp uncontrollably at the feeling of a white-hot shudder shooting through his body, only causing their kiss to deepen in the process. When Dream’s nails pressed down a little onto George’s skin and were dragged across his stomach as his hands opened, a noise was provoked from George, one he was not used to making, one he’d never made around Dream before, which only added tinder to the bonfire that had been lit between them.

Dream’s thumb had rubbed over that keenly sensitive area in response to the noise George made, a subconscious move to coax out another noise. It worked, and George exhaled another noise in response.

What he also did in reply was let go of Dream’s shirt and have that hand fly under the fabric and grab ahold to his other side, and both of George’s hands squeezed at Dream’s sides simultaneously. 

Dream ripped away from George’s lips again as another gasp torn through him, followed by a very loud, very…. Specific noise. A noise that caused both of them to pause, before colliding back even harder than before. 

Screw the tinder. At that point, they threw in the whole gasoline canister, and just set the little world they’d placed themselves in on fire.

What had began as peckish kisses had suddenly skyrocketed into something more feverish, more hungry. The feelings in their extremities began to lose feeling as they grew even more hyperaware of each other’s lips on their own, the feeling of hands moving against their sides and stomach, the heavy breathing ghosting over their faces as they refused to part again and almost struggling to get oxygen through their noses while more fire-inducing noises were coaxed more and more from each other. 

The feelings they felt were high-strung, almost painful as they held control over every cell of their persons. Overwhelming their systems, pushing down all thoughts and observations of just what was going on, of how far they’ve crossed the unspoken line of actions that spoke ‘just friends’. Their minds were nothing but melted puddles of static, an almost buzzing void filling the empty spaces in their heads. They’d lost control of themselves, unable to perceive what they were doing, lost all perception of everything around them except for warm, soft lips moving almost aggressively against each other and hot hands against their bare skin. 

George was faintly able to register Dream’s mouth leaving his for a third time as he started heaving for air to enter his lungs, a pause in the moment. But before that pause could deliver any sense of clarity to either of them, George was feeling a pair of lips begin to work its way from his jawline to his collarbone, and if he wasn’t lost before, he’d been lost right then and there as a light and unsuppressed noise akin to a whimper shot from his mouth, causing Dream to hum against a sensitive spot on George’s neck which caused him to inhale sharply, grabbing onto Dream’s sides again, consequently causing the other to almost freeze, mirroring an equally sharp inhale.

Which then caused Dream to press harder against his neck and focus in on the area that had caused the previous set of reactions, more noises humming against his throat and mouth and only pressing more into his skin every time he heard George make a noise or the hands on his sides moved against his highly-sensitive skin, completely unaware that he was doing that, and just as unaware of the fact he was running his own hands up and down George’s sides and abdomen, feeling the way he was breathing heavily and the way his muscles felt until his skin, all of it refusing to register in his mind.

When Dream moved to other sensitive spots around his neck and collarbone, George’s noises had turned into words, names, and were tumbling out of his mouth like some sort of lifeline, as if it would save him from the overwhelming emotions overflowing his system like an erupting volcano, as if it would pull him back from the nirvana he was swimming in. But no, the breathless names coming from him would not be the thing to finally push them past their peaks and set them on a decline into calming down. If anything, it was the thing that made them reach a peak, the feeling of teeth drag across a particularly hyper-sensitive area making that point as a very loud and intimate noise was forced from him, their mouths rejoining for another round.

It was exhaustion that managed to reign them down. Like an underdog, it was first barely noticeable, but soon enough, their kisses had turned sloppy and their breathing became labored with fatigue, their fires being slowly snuffed and their minds beginning to reboot by the smallest fraction. 

Parting for the last time that night, Dream smothered George’s chest by collapsing on it, breathing slowly evening out, hands removed from his torso. George pulled his hands back with one final, tired shudder from Dream, and he cracked his eyes open, meeting Dream’s half-lidded gaze in return, eyes glazed over but equally sharp.

If George wasn’t as exhausted as he was, he would’ve dragged them into round two of….. whatever just happened. But he was already feeling himself begin to doze off, so he didn’t, or more accurately, couldn’t, still running on pure urge and instinct rather than thoughts.

Ever so slowly, Dream began to sit up, running a hand through his hair, a subconscious habit. His gaze lingered on George’s neck, eyes dazed and unfocused, and he suddenly became hyperaware of the very light throbs of pain along the most sensitive parts of his neck and collarbone, and he sleepily rubbed a hand over the area, the ghost of a thought forming in his head wondering if he’d wake up with bruises. 

Too tired to get up and move to a bed, Dream collapsed into slumber on the other end of the couch, their legs touching as George quickly began falling asleep as well, the first coherent thought of that incident faintly forming as he lost consciousness, echoing as he fell asleep.

‘What…. What just happened?’

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do? Am I as good with the spice as I am the sugary fluff?  
> Haha lmao
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this, feel free to leave a comment if you want! I love reading comments! Lol, have a great day/night! I love you guys!


End file.
